Impulsive
by Kariah
Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.
1. The Princess

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Princess**

The sun shone brightly down on the emerald fields of Hyrule. It warmed the castle courtyard and gently caressed the golden tresses of a young maiden. She sat peacefully on a comfortable bench with a small book in her hands. The book had caught the indigo eyes of the princess in the castle library earlier that day. The title was read as _Impulsive_ and immediately caught the naïve eyes of the seventeen year old princess.

As she had begun reading the book she was surprised to find that it was an actual story, not a history tome or anything that she studied in her schooling. It was book written to entertain the reader rather than bore them. However it wasn't what she expected.

Her mother figure, Impa of the Sheikah, had explained the merits of the pleasure art and all that came with it. However the wise princess still was fairly clueless about the topic and the novel was beginning to appal her. The activity of the lovers that the book described brought a deep flush to her fair skin as her eyes took in the words.

She briefly wondered what Impa would say if she were caught by the stern Sheikah, but she swiftly dismissed the thought as she became more intrigued by the tome.

_A warm sigh of content slipped from her lips as his fingers gently caressed the soft skin along the curvature of her breast. He smiled alluringly at her as his head dipped down to kiss the warm skin beneath him and he wandered along her bosom. She hands entangled themselves in his unruly hair as she pushed him towards the waiting buds. He grazed the left one with his lips hearing an impatient noise from her and he flicked it with his tongue and watched her as she arched in pleasure..._

The more she read, the more she wondered what it would really be like. However these thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Princess Zelda, I hate to disturb you but the king wishes to speak with you," Impa said indicating the book with amusement flickering through her crimson eyes. If it were possible Zelda face became more flushed then it was while she was reading.

"Uh, Impa, please don't sneak up on me like that," the princess sputtered indignantly. The usual stony face was definitely alight with amusement.

"I hardly had to sneak Milady. You were so engrossed in your readings that you didn't hear me come across the courtyard. Dare I ask what interests you so well about that book," Impa asked with a knowing glint in her eyes. It was a rare sight indeed to see Princess Zelda flustered and embarrassed and Impa was truly enjoying every minute of it.

Zelda mumbled something incoherently and then spoke louder, "Impa, didn't you mention that the king wished to see me?" At the mention of the meeting, the amusement and good humour vanished. Impa's eyes took on the impassive look that was most common and Zelda could sense that this wasn't going to be something she wanted to hear from her father.

"Impa, what does he wish to speak to me about?" Zelda asked, gone were the naïve eyes and in place were the eyes of a royally mature princess. Impa merely nodded her head toward the castle and watched as Zelda sighed and turned to go. The book lay on the bench and Impa couldn't help but pick it up.

Once inside the cool castle, Zelda quickly washed her face in one of the lavatories on the way to the Receiving Hall where the king of Hyrule met with the daily concerns of the court and nobles. Once in the Receiving Hall she quickly descended a flight of stairs on the opposite end of the hall that led to her father's private study. The king greeted her cooly upon arrival.

"Welcome niece," King Edric welcomed. Zelda curtsied before taking the seat offered to her.

"I have called you here to discuss your future once again my dear. You are seventeen and your eighteenth birthday will be coming up soon. I believe that it is in your best interest to find a suitable young man to marry this evening at the ball. Society requires that you must be married," Edric said, watching Zelda's reaction carefully.

She remained quiet as she mulled the suggestion over. She had met some of the noble men that had called to court but they were arrogant jackasses were she so bold to say. Her generally gentle spirit allowed her to consider the suggestion, but a more bold and fiery part merely dismissed it.

"Is that all Sir? You've only mentioned this issue many times," Zelda stated politely, not the reaction the king was expecting.

"I'm hoping you will think it over Zelda, it is very important for the future of this country. You may go and get ready. It is almost three," The king dismissed. Zelda left as politely as possible before quickly fleeing to her room.

Impa was there to receive her and waited patiently for the furious princess to speak.

"Why do I have to marry Impa? All those men and son's of those said men are all arrogant and jackasses. They will take the throne the same way my uncle took it from my mother after my father died!" She cried out in anguish.

"He is the king Zelda, and is responsible not only for your well being but that of the country. It will turn out all right, besides you never know what you might find during the banquet tonight," Impa explained sternly, beginning to fuss over her. This was the side of Impa that Zelda loved most; the fussy motherly side that was reserved for her only with the exception of Impa's own daughter Aekorra. Impa drew aside a veil that was housing Zelda's gown for the evening and other garments.

"How can you support him!? He was just waiting for my mother to die so he could take control of Hyrule," Zelda fought back as Impa handed Zelda her underskirt that doubled as her corset behind the changing screen.

"We've been through this Zelda, despite your feelings for your uncle, he cares for you and he needs you to be married so that you can succeed him if something should happen," Impa said neutrally as Zelda emerged from behind the screen so Impa could tighten the corset strings.

"He wants me to marry so I'm out of his hair Impa," Zelda said breathlessly making her anger sound deflated as Impa tugged on the strings sharply.

"Don't worry about it tonight then Zelda, you will find him when the time is right," Impa said ending the discussion sternly. Zelda sighed in discontent but compiled to Impa. Impa was strange she didn't like discussing court matters for some reason and it was something that Zelda wanted to know why.

"Impa, why do you always stray away when we talk about my uncle? You don't seem like you want to support him but in a way you have to," Zelda asked quietly. Impa swiftly finished lacing the dress in the same fashion as the corset before sitting Zelda down for her to work on her hair.

She didn't answer Zelda but instead stayed silent. Zelda didn't like being ignored very well especially by Impa.

"I'm sorry but I can't help but notice Impa. Why are you like that sometimes?" Zelda asked again.

"It is treason for a Sheikah to speak their true feelings as we are bound by our own to be loyal. We can think those emotions but we aren't allowed to reveal them," Impa said in a voice that said no more questions. Despite the warning Zelda asked another.

"Who are you bound to?"

Impa gazed at Zelda in the reflection of the mirror and Zelda mumbled an apology. She just couldn't help being curious. For all Zelda knew of her caretaker she was mysterious in her ways and what was a sheikah?

Impa wound Zelda's hair into tumbling curls that fell artfully around her face and the slightest hints of makeup finished Zelda's final appearance.

"You are ready milady," Impa said quietly.

"Do I have to Impa?" Zelda asked hoping for a brief moment Impa would relent.

"Yes you do," Was Impa's reply before opening Zelda's door to send her on her way.

* * *

**Chapter one slightly revamped. The original wasn't working right for the continuation of the story so please review and let me know your thoughts**

**Kariah**


	2. THe Dance

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dance

The Great Hall in Hyrule Castle was truly gorgeous in its design and grandeur. The floors were shiny marble tiles that reflected the wall lighting. Magic light lit the hall in the grand chandeliers the hung suspended from the stone ceiling way above the hall. It reflected elegance and was truly a wonder to be…but not for Zelda.

The hall presently was swarming with several young princes from far off lands and respective nobles from Hyrule as well as from lands bordering Hyrule. It gave her the chills when she thought of having to dance with each and every one of the perverted princes. It was really a bother for all this and her beauty didn't help the situation.

Her lavender gown whispered softly against her legs as she and Impa made their way to the infamous Great Hall for the fun and torture to begin. It was becoming a game for Zelda and it was one played dangerously. If she didn't find someone half bearable her uncle would chose her husband and it would be the end of her reign as queen. Each and every prince that she met was greedy and wanted her uncle's kingdom and such was the reason she refused them every time. But eventually it wouldn't matter and not even a consort would put up with her for long before they completely stole her uncle's kingdom.

The doors were within sight and Zelda had that feeling of being trapped, as the doors loomed closer.

"Impa, I don't think I can do this. They are like Poes to a lost soul," Zelda grumbled.

"Where did you learn that?" Impa asked with wide eyes that betrayed her surprise.

"I read it somewhere in the library. Is it true Impa do they really attract to a lost soul?" Zelda asked, temporarily forgetting her doom.

"They are lost souls that haven't moved onto the sacred lands, now enough we have a ball to attend and don't give me that look. Believe it not it helps maintain Hyrule's image. It is very important," Impa said briskly.

"I don't understand how it can be important when I know my country from a book and not from life experience," Zelda insisted for the hundredth time but Impa ignored her and escorted her into the grand hall.

* * *

Elsewhere at that particular hour a shadow was moving among the houses of Hyrule City following a caravan of nobles. The figure sneakily climbed aboard the caravan and silently popped the lid of a chest containing the clothing of the noble and his servants. Snatching a sharp tunic and leggings from the chest the shadow slipped away unnoticed back into the favourable darkness. Such was the life of a tramp that had to hide his true identity to dabble in the life of the nobles if not for an hour or two.

Finding his way back through the streets the tramp found his home hidden well in plain view but unnoticed by all. It was there that the tramp donned the black tunic and silver tights. He polished a favourable pair of black leather boots and combed his unruly blond tresses and shaved the beard that had formed over the last week or so. Normally a bath would be in order but he didn't have time for that. Royal balls were just too interesting to pass up with all the notable ladies for him to gain services from. It was too good an opportunity. Satisfied the tramp left his dwelling and found his way towards the castle.

The castle lay on the north side of the town and was relatively easy to access for someone used to moving in and around people all the time without them noticing. The skill came in rather handy when one was a wanted man for various reasons. The tramp easily gained access to the castle on the back side through easy wall climbing. It wouldn't take long and he would have access to the Great Hall itself…without an invitation.

* * *

Zelda could be found near a banquet table sipping some sweet juice set aside more for the younger children of nobles. She hated the wine and wasn't impressed by the princes as they drank and then proceeded to clumsily step on her toes as she danced with them. One nobleman's son was more persistent to dance with her than some of the others.

Zelda suddenly saw Arnau, the nobleman's son, coming her way and not wanting to endure his company for the fifteenth time that evening she slipped into the crowd of people. She manoeuvred through them to a special corner of the Great Hall where a tapestry covered a passageway that lead out into the main corridors. It was one of the many secret passages in the castle.

She paused for a moment to gather her wits and relax a bit before making her way into her courtyard that was just off the receiving hall. The Great Hall bordered the receiving hall and Zelda could just hear a low hum as she sat on the bench she had been reading her book on earlier in the day. It still lay innocently where Impa had placed it after Zelda 

left for the audience with her uncle. If there had been enough light in the courtyard she would have picked it up.

Instead Zelda kicked off her shoes and curled her bare toes in the damp grass. With a sigh she threw back her head and gazed at the heavens which twinkled and winked down upon the lone Hylian girl.

"You know the best place to view the stars is high in the mountains where the air is clear and there is no other light from the city," a voice said huskily in the dark.

Zelda jumped in surprise and whirled around trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" She demanded hoping he would answer and reveal his position to her.

"A nobody with little purpose in life," he said quietly, his voice echoing off the walls making it impossible for Zelda to locate him.

"Why are you here," Zelda asked hoping to keep him talking and not moving. She liked his voice even though she couldn't see him.

To see what the nobility do for a living. It pales in comparison to what I go through in a day to make enough money to buy food," he said comfortably from his place on the wall top. The tramp watched amused as the young woman below tried to find him. He wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be.

"You won't find me milady unless I want to be found," The tramp said with amusement in that deep husky voice.

"Why do you insist on staying in the shadows?" Zelda challenged boldly. She really wanted to see his face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be milady?" He challenged her back. She glared at the darkness in annoyance.

"How about you escort me back?" Zelda smirked triumphantly.

"Love to but that might end up with my head on a platter," The tramp said back moving farther into the darkness of the wall as he sensed someone approach the courtyard.

"Princess Zelda, here you are. Come back inside milady you'll catch a cold out here in the damp," The handmaiden said asking the princess to come in. Zelda cast one last glance into the courtyard before following the handmaiden in.

The tramp watched as the princess left the courtyard. It wasn't everyday that a peasant got to speak to the Princess of Hyrule. He decided it was time to find the lovely lady in the Great Hall and he silently dropped to the ground and entered the castle.

Zelda followed her uncle's handmaiden in annoyance. She had wanted to see the man that the voice belonged to. She never got to interact with the common people of Hyrule and it was her only chance. As she re-entered Great Hall she was met with the disapproving graze of Impa. Zelda merely shrugged at her and continued into the crowd hoping she wouldn't be noticed by the people in the room. Unfortunately a princess who was missing and was suddenly back caused many of men to ask her to dance once again. She complied sullenly wishing the night would end or at the very least have the mystery man still in the courtyard.

"Your highness, care for a dance?" The tap on her shoulder revealed Arnau gazing at her hopefully. Zelda nodded and curtsied to her current partner and took Arnau's hand.

The tramp found himself beside an attractive young woman who was breathing quickly from her dance previously on the floor.

"Who is that dancing with the Princess?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him curiously before replying.

"That is Arnau and he has danced with her all night it seems. He is rather infatuated with Princess Zelda," she said wistfully gazing at the nobleman's son.

"I'll see if I can steer him your way milady," The tramp said flashing her a grin before dodging the dancers to Zelda's side.

"You look beautiful your highness," Arnau said drinking in Zelda's features. She truly was a goddess in his eyes but for some reason she was turning an immune eye to him. However before she could reply someone came up to the pair.

"Begging your pardon but I was asked by the young woman over yonder to steal the princess so she could have a chance at ye," The tramp addressed Arnau and he inclined his head in greeting to Zelda.

Zelda suddenly couldn't breathe. The man from her courtyard was standing in front of her and not only that he was handsome and strong. Arnau gazed at the woman on the  
side of the dance floor before bowing to Zelda.

"Thank you your highness," He said to Zelda before leaving her with The tramp to introduce himself to the young noble woman. The tramp watched him go before turning to Zelda.

"It's not every day I get the chance to dance with the princess. Would you care to dance?" He asked her lowly. Zelda could only manage a nod as the tramp took her hand. It was warm and calloused and were rough to her smooth royal hands.

"Your hands are rough mr... um," Zelda hesitated, she didn't know his name. His eyes lit up in amusement.

"You may call me Tramp milady. I don't know my real name. My hands are the result of real work milady" He said with a laugh. He swung her away from him as part of the dance.

"Mr Tramp it is then. What do you do then for a living?" She asked as he spun her away again. She was vaguely surprised that this peasant could dance as well as he was. Better than some of the nobles.

"It isn't something worth mentioning milady," He replied nonchalantly. Zelda looked at him confused but didn't push him for the answer. The song transited into a slow waltz and many married and courting couples came forward to dance with their loved ones. Some others paired up as well.

Tramp stepped closer and drew her into the slow waltz his warm hands resting on the small of her back and his breath on her face. All the remaining questions evaporated from her mind as this intoxicating man gently swayed to the music with her.

His azure eyes never left hers and he gently took her into a world where everything melted away and it was the two of them. He never said anything but it didn't matter Zelda felt like the world was perfect and nothing could go wrong with him near her but it didn't last long.

"Begging your pardon milady, but I must be on my way," He said huskily in her ear. She looked at him confused before looking around and saw the Hylian Captain of the Guard pointing at Tramp angrily.

"Secret passage behind tapestry to your left," She murmured back before letting him go and turning to the closest man and coaxing him into a dance all the while watching as the man named Tramp disappeared into his favoured shadows.

All of a sudden all hell broke loose as the Hylian regiment stormed through the castle looking for Tramp. However it was too late and he was gone without a trace.

* * *

The night came to a close and Impa escorted Zelda back to her quarters. Zelda remained quiet and Impa didn't say much.

"What did you think of him Impa?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"He is what he is Zelda, he's a peasant and there isn't anything we can do at this time for him. I wish we could but your uncle doesn't care for them and so he does nothing," Impa said quietly.

"Impa! That is traitorous talk," Zelda exclaimed.

"If he wanted to have me killed Zelda he'd have a hard time catching me. I watched your friend Tramp and he is skilled in the shadow art. Whether or not he is Sheikah I have yet to determine but if he is he likely won't ever get caught and he will take care of himself," Impa said sternly.

"Will he come back?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"For your sake I hope he doesn't. You will be briefed about his identity and they will try to find him. Now enough talk milady time for bed." Impa said firmly blowing out the candle.

"_They won't ever find him. Tramp has too many faces for them to find him. I just hope Tramp realizes that many innocent people may be hurt in the guard's quest to find him," _Impa thought to herself on her way across the hall to her quarters.

* * *

**Review please... this chapter was really tricky to write and I would like some input on it thanks.**

**Kariah**


	3. Hyrule City Market

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter Three: Hyrule City Market

The sun rose from behind the Goron Mountains to the east with a brilliant orange glow. It painted the plains of Hyrule in the glorious gold only seen early in the mornings and that particular morning a young man was out enjoying the first light of day with his beloved chestnut mare.

The wind whipped through his hair as he urged the mare on through the still morning. It was just him and her running under the sun in a surge of independence and joy. He galloped past a small farming community where an older couple watched him wistfully.

"Ah to be young and carefree again," The woman said in wonder as they watched him ride off in the distance.

"It has never been easy love, and I'm sure even he has moments where life seems impossible. One day maybe this country will come out of this depression and waste it has become," He said turning back to look at the pitiful plant that was trying to survive in the dry land.

"Until then all we can do is pray and continue praying," he with a sigh.

Tramp slowed the mare down and took in the sights around him.

"Well what do ya think Epona ol' girl? Time to head back and see what's going on back at the city?" He asked in amusement. Epona snorted in reply and took a step forward in a different direction. Link laughed at her antics.

"Sorry girl but I need to give my report so we have to go back to the city," Tramp said wistfully as he gazed across the field. His blue eyes critically surveyed the land and took in account of what he saw. The dark trees to the east which held the boundaries of the forest stared at him in despair. To the south he gazed at the mist rising in the sun that dwelled over the low Lake Hylia. The sands of the desert swirled atop the plateau where the Gerudo once called home. Finally his eyes rested on the expanding town of Hyrule City where his destination lay.

Tramp sighed before tapping Epona forward to the north.

"Come on maybe something interesting will give someone laughter in these hard times," Tramp said quietly to the mare.

"Just remember you're the only gal for me," Tramp said. Epona snorted and continued walking. They passed the small fields along the way with some of the country folk hopelessly attending them.

"Master Link, welcome. What brings you to this small section of Hyrule this fine morning?" one boisterous farmer asked.

"Haha! Good morning, Seoras. Epona needed a good stretch so here we are and now we are on our way to Hyrule City," Link said greeting an old friend.

"This place is sinking down and without a righteous ruler we are gonna perish on this land. May the Goddesses send their tears," Seoras said looking at the cloudless morning sky.

"Hang in there my friend, they will send on the rains soon. I can feel it. As for the kingdom, that is a different matter," the Tramp's face darkened at the thought.

"Perhaps the Princess will pull us through," a female voice came from behind Seoras.

"Charity, I wouldn't count on her. She is very unfit to rule this kingdom. She has never been outside the castle walls. Edric the fool keeps her locked in knowing she will bring his reign down if she knew the truth. She is very clueless, I met her once and she has no idea what sort of state this land is in and she wouldn't have the slightest idea how to fix it. She's as useless as they come next to the proclaimed king," the tramp voiced exactly what he thought of the princess.

"Then there isn't much else there is. Hyrule will go to a foreign prince if the king marries that princess to another land," Seoras said in despair, his former boisterous self disappearing.

"We'll see, I have an ally that I'm meeting with she may be able to shed some light on what the court has in mind for the princess. God knows there are enough nobles around to take her hand and take the throne. But who would you chose to be the next king of Hyrule?" the tramp asked.

"Personally if it were up to me it would be someone who knows the land like the back of his hand. Someone who has fought the enemy and won. Someone who is liked by the people. I would pick you Link. The races of Hyrule adore you and so do the farmers. You've helped us a great deal," Seoras said making Link shift uncomfortably.

"Hyrule City isn't much of a fan, but enough talk. The city waits as does our news. Take care my friend and I'll be around to spread the news as I see fit."

Link urged Epona into a canter and they were well on their way to the city.

* * *

Under that same blue sky the Princess of Hyrule was awakened abruptly by her highest handmaiden.

"You majesty the morning hours are waning and Impa has requested to come see you in ten minutes. She said you are to wear this dress and cloak and wait for her here," the maiden said rather urgently. Zelda's eyes bleary with sleep looked at her in confusion but shut quickly at the sudden burst of sunlight that bathed the room in a bright light as Lotte pulled open the drapes.

"Lady Lotte what's going on?" She said as she came to the edge of her bed and slowly opened her eyes.

"She didn't say, now hurry milady," Lotte said shooing her behind the dressing screen. Zelda held up the dress in confusion.

"This isn't one of my dresses, where am I going that I need such a dress?" Zelda asked holding up the soft brown dress. It was very simple for it had a bodice and a flowing skirt but nothing on it to make it stand out.

"I wasn't told why now please Princess, I need you to get ready," Lotte said rather urgently. Zelda paused at the tone in the handmaiden's voice and narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked sharply causing the maiden to pale.

"I don't know. I'm just following Impa's orders," Lotte said briskly. Zelda was about to protest when Impa entered the room.

"Lotte is she dressed yet?" Impa asked impatiently.

"Impa I demand to know what is going on," Zelda said stubbornly from behind the screen. She almost had the dress on when Impa came behind and did up the simple lace up back.

"We are going into the city now hurry up milady," Impa said braiding the blonde mane swiftly.

"Going to the city?" Zelda echoed in confusion, "You never take me to the city."

"I was finally able to convince your uncle now hurry princess before he changes his mind like he is famous for," Impa ushered handing Zelda the simple cloak that swung around her shoulders like a cape but could be closed.

They swept quickly through the secret passages of the castle and found their way into the courtyard where Zelda's own snowy white mare stood waiting for her.

"For your safety Zelda you are going to have to walk and guide the mare while I ride. It is the perfect way to keep you safe if you act like a young servant rather than a noble woman," Impa instructed mounting the white mare.

"But won't they recognize you Impa? You go to the city all the time," Zelda questioned.

"Yes they will milady but they won't recognize you which is the important part now walk along," Impa commanded. Zelda decided not to take any more chances and took the reins to lead the mare down the road to the city. She wasn't thrilled with the way that Impa was treating her but it gave her a chance to get out of the castle that happened only once in a very rare while.

The air was still and hot as Zelda lead the mare into the city and took Impa's directions from the saddle.

"Down that street please, we are going to find fabric for the princess today for a new gown," Impa said taking Zelda down a side street to avoid the main crowd down to the centre square.

"Why are we going this way Milady?" Zelda inquired politely to avoid interest from people on the street.

"Its quicker to take this side street around the main square and enter the square by it instead of the main road," Impa explained patiently. Zelda lead the mare to the entrance of the square where Impa swung down and tied the horse to a hitch post.

"It's often too crowded to take the horses into the square so they have these posts set up on the side streets," Impa explained quietly and suddenly Zelda realized that Impa was taking the opportunity to teach her about the city without her uncle knowing.

"Don't the horses get stolen? There's nothing stopping a thief from taking them," Zelda pointed out. Impa chuckled a little before explaining.

"If your horse is good they won't let a thief steal them. When properly trained and taken care of the horse will remain loyal to one person and that is their caretaker. Have no fear milady," Impa said walking into the sun of the open square and the bustling people. Zelda swiftly followed behind her.

Link rode into the city and also left Epona near the outskirts of town where she could graze on the open grass there. As a master of disguise he joined the ranks of the city undetected and made his way to the city square.

Zelda gazed around the square in wonder as the shopkeepers and Hyrulean citizens bartered back and forth for the lowest or highest prices they could get. Impa steered her towards a smaller shop that held many many bolts of cloth for clothing.

``Ah Impa, back again for another gown for the princess" a jolly voice rang out as a large robust man came from behind a counter.

"Indeed I have Matthias," Impa said before turning her attention to the many colours that lined the walls of the shop.

"What colour do you like?" Impa asked Zelda as she looked at the bolts of cloth.

"The green one Milady, may I wait for you outside?" Zelda asked, way more interested in the people that were milling around then the prospect of another dress. She had hundreds of dresses.

Impa hesitated but then nodded, "Stay close." Zelda nodded and went out into the streets of Hyrule City. She walked through the people and marvelled at the common people. They hurried around town doing different things. One young lady was trying to get people to buy some milk.

"Come and get the famous Lon Lon Milk," the red head called out. Zelda's blue eyes drank in her surroundings as she moved about. The people started to thin out as Zelda made her way along the outer square and into more residential areas of the city. Here the children were not quite as cheerful and playful. They were thinner, had tattered clothing and seemed to be doing chores rather than playing. Zelda came to a tree and leaned against for shade and a little rest. One young girl came up to Zelda.

"Please milady, would you help my family?" she asked outstretching a hand to Zelda. Zelda gently drew the child into her arms, and gently spoke, "how can I help young one?"

"A coin perhaps, we are very poor and don't have much to eat. The king taxes my parents terribly," She said in a soft voice, close to tears, "It's not fair, I wish I was a princess."

Zelda quietly drew an orange rupee from her pouch, "Here take this to feed your family little one. It's not much nor will it last you long but it is all that I have to give you," Zelda said with a smile as the girl took it from her gratefully.

"Thank you!" she called as she dashed off. Zelda smiled sadly as the girl disappeared around the corner. _I have to put a stop to my uncle's tyranny in this country. He disrespects this country and its people. I'm going to be the one to help them. I just wish I knew where to start._

Zelda was abruptly brought out of her thoughts with a large hand grabbing her from the back side of the tree she had been leaning against.

"I saw you give that girl the money now where's the rest of it?" a harsh voice said in her ear.

"I don't have any more that was all I had!" Zelda shouted in fear and annoyance that she had been caught unawares. Impa would have her head for being caught napping.

"Let me go," She said coldly as she struggled in his grip. His shaggy black hair and beady black eyes gazed at her lustily as she tried to free herself from him. He was a smart man though; Zelda quit struggling as she felt the cold steel of the knife against her throat.

"Now my pretty one, where is the money? If you don't have it there is plenty more that you can offer me," He said wickedly. Zelda gulped visibly by the suggestion and desperately wished she hadn't left the safety that Impa had provided.

"Let the maiden go or you'll feel this shaft in your throat," A voice echoed around the area.

"Show yourself, or I'll slit her throat," The man said using Zelda as a shield. It was a stalemate in Zelda's mind, she wondered who was trying to save her.

The man's answer was the wrong one. An arrow shot out of no particular direction and sunk into the arm that had been holding the knife to Zelda's throat. He let her go as the pain became apparent. The second arrow ended his life leaving Zelda staring at his limp body on the ground.

A young man stepped out of the shadows to stand next to her.

"You killed him," She whispered in shock.

"For your safety and protection Princess, now we must get you out of here before you are further recognized. Nobody carries orange rupees without being a type of nobility. Follow me." He said, ducking into the dark alley.

"How can I trust you?" she asked still rooted to the spot.

"Because I'm the only one you can trust now," He said as she followed him into the shadows.

* * *

**Hey everyone here is the long awaited update. Please review!**

**Kariah**


	4. Disguised

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

Chapter Four: Disguised

Zelda followed the strange man into the alley where she stopped him.

"Before you take me anywhere, I want to know your name and exactly where we are going, and how do you know I'm the princess," She said making him stop.

"It was obvious, you look just like her, I'm taking you to a safe place to stay with a friend of mine that will look after you. She and I will explain it all to you when we get there. Now follow me and stay in the dark as much as you can. You had a Sheikah for a nursemaid; you should have learned something from her about stealth and shadows and how to use them to your advantage," He said moving swiftly in the dim light of the alley ways. She followed him the best she could, silently dodging around drunken men and women and through side streets till they came to a quiet little square that was loud with the sounds of children coming from the one house.

"We are there milady, come along." He said, stepping into the light. It was the first glimpse of him that she had seen him clearly in the light. He was tall, strong and handsome and somewhat familiar to her.

He knocked on the door and a young boy opened it for him.

"It's Link!!" The boy shouted resulting in the young man getting pounced on by numerous children whom came running from inside.

"Children, please, get off him," A new voice said as Link dusted himself off and patted the children on the head as he greeted the woman standing on the porch.

"Kari, thank goodness, they get heavier everyday due to your cooking," Link said giving her a peck on the lips.

Zelda flinched as she realized this Link must have a wife if he was kissing Kari. He dodged a swipe of her hand and gestured to Zelda.

"I found her Kari, she was almost molested by the man that the guards have been after for the last couple of months the incomputable fools that they are," Link said. It was at that moment that Zelda recognized Kari.

"You're on my Uncle's board of councillors!" Zelda said, backing away from the trap that Link had brought her into.

"Yes, and also the reason you were able to come to the market place. Now come inside before someone recognizes you," Kari said ushering her and Link into the house where the children were eating a vegetable broth from the stove. Kari gave Zelda and Link a bowl, "Help yourselves." Zelda ladled some soup into the bowl and moved to join Kari at the table with Link right behind her.

"What's going on Kari," Zelda asked while trying some of her delicious soup.

"Impa and I have heard the complaints of this country. It is in dangerous peril with many of her people starving. That Uncle of yours is very selfish and has taken to taxes that are un-payable by the people. He has lost the alliances of the Gerudo, Gorons, Zoran, and Sheikah. The forest children have all but disappeared and this drought has put next to no food in this country. Impa and I have decided it's time that you were educated about this country and will rule as its queen in a year's time. You are Hyrule's last hope. Impa has taken word to your uncle that she lost you and now his soldiers will be searching for you. He fears you because the people want you to be their queen. They know your linage and many have heard the great stories left behind from your ancestors," Kari explained to the princess.

"I don't know anything about Hyrule, how am I supposed to be her queen?" Zelda asked wondering how she would learn it all. Link was staring at Kari suspiciously as she had mentioned Zelda was to learn about Hyrule. Kari met his gaze.

"Oh no, I'm not taking her with me Kari, that is dangerous not only for her but for me also. You know my business, I can't." Link exclaimed standing up.

"You also know Hyrule like the back of your hand Link. You can give up being a tramp for a couple of months," Kari said rationally.

"How am I supposed to pay for her? I barely make the money to survive on," Link protested heatedly. He hated being backed into a corner. Kari sighed quietly before addressing Zelda.

"Princess Zelda, will you please excuse Link and I for a moment, I need to speak with him. The children are in the backyard, you should be safe out there," She said, catching Link's arm as he made a move to escape. Zelda nodded silently and went to the door. She had a burning curiosity to know more about Link. He was handsome and quite familiar to her. He looked different then the young man whom addressed her at the ball little more than a month ago. And yet he was very similar. The children were playing a type of game with what looked like a pale pink ball. They were well looked after. A younger boy came to stand next to her, observing the game as she was.

"You're very pretty milady," He said shyly. Zelda smiled at him and replied.

"Thank you young sir, what is your name?"

"My name is Martin, but everyone calls me Marty. Kari has been good to me since my parents died and left me to fend for myself. We are all orphans here. Link is an orphan too." Marty said still gazing at the other kids.

"They are my only family really. If it weren't for Link, Kari wouldn't be able to care for us either. She doesn't make enough even on the King's board of councillors," Marty explained before running to catch the ball. Zelda stood watching the children, but she could hear the heated argument going on in the house and she was feeling pretty worthless. But she would show Link that she wasn't going to be a burden.

The door opened behind her to reveal Kari with a cool expression on her face.

"You are leaving now, Link will take care of you and you both will be in touch with Impa in the future. She is a sheikah after all and she will track you two down. Now get going, the soldiers are searching this area. Link take care of her," Kari said ushering them into the cellar of her house.

Link took her arm in dark and lead her towards the back of the cellar where he carefully shifted a hidden door in the wall. "This way," He said leading her into the passage way that had shafts of light shining down from the roof.

"Are we in the sewers?" Zelda asked looking around in bewilderment. "Many people have forgotten about them. There are numerous locations above ground. All are well hidden though and not many people know of them. Come this way, it safer down here right now then above ground. Zelda followed him quickly down the twisting cellars and it seemed like they had been going in circles. Link stopped at what looked like a dead end but it was really an exit that lead above ground.

"These sewers lead right up to the castle. They were devised by King Link I and Queen Zelda I. It was to ensure that the royals and the servants would have an escape from the castle in the event that it was defeated in battle. But it was so long ago that they have fallen into disuse. Your grandfather had the entrances hidden and disguised so they couldn't be used by thieves and criminals," Link said pulling her up through the floor into a very dimly lit building.

"Where are we?" Zelda asked squinting in the darkness.

"This is where I call home," he said cooly, opening a high window to let in the late afternoon sunlight. It bathed him in the light briefly before he slipped back into the shadows that still cast around the room despite the window opening.

"Step into the light, I have yet to clearly see you," Zelda said with an air of authority in her voice. She felt herself freeze as his icy stare came down upon her.

"Let me get one thing straight with you right now princess. I don't take orders from anyone, not even royalty. Never take that tone with me unless you want a fight for your life. I don't take kindly from anyone," he said coldly. Zelda felt her blood boil with anger at the way he was treating her. He did however step into the light for her and she couldn't help gasp at him.

His cold eyes were the same eyes that belonged to the man at the dance. She knew it for certain now and somewhere along the way he was adorned the same way.

"You're the tramp from the ball," she said with a quiver in her voice. His eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't speak. Instead he stared intently at her, his eyes roaming her whole figure. Zelda shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you looking at me like that," She asked conscious of his gaze moving around her body.

"You'll be disguised as a thirteen year old boy. That bastard will have no way of recognizing you if you are the opposite gender," he said coolly as he released her from his gaze and moved to a trunk that was sitting against the wall near his bed.

"I beg your pardon," Zelda said, finding her voice once his paralyzing gaze had left her. Link ignored her and chucked some brown leather boots and a worn brown tunic her way, followed by a pair of gray hose and a roll of gauze.

"I can't dress like a boy! I don't look anything like one." Zelda said thoroughly insulted.

"You'll look like one when I'm through with you," he said nonchalantly. Zelda just gazed at him speechlessly as he bent over and picked up the gauze.

"Because you are female we will have to pay special attention to your chest," Link said, coming close to her for the first time since they had met that day.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked suspiciously. His nearness was making it hard to breathe. He didn't answer her but faced her to the wall so he had access to the back of her dress. Zelda was about to protest when the top half of her dress suddenly fell away from her body.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Zelda spluttered angrily as she clutched the dress to her exposed chest and turned around swiftly with her hand ready to slap him. Link caught her arm and glared coldly at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said cooly.

"You should be dead by rights by now for seeing me even close to exposed," Zelda replied back just as coldly. Link merely raised an eyebrow at the infuriated princess before forcing her other arm into the air. Her dress slid to the floor completely exposing the princess.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it, don't move your arms till I tell you. If you co operate I'll be quick," Link said quietly while letting her hands go and unrolling the gauze. Zelda listened to him. He had brought her really low in a matter of seconds. She didn't have anything else to hide. What use would it be resisting him at this point?

His fingers brushed her right breast as he brought the gauze against her. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him.

"Hold this here," He said huskily as he ran the gauze to her left breast and then around behind her.

"You can let go now. Make sure the gauze is centred on your breasts," Link said from behind her.

"It is centered," She said softly. "Good, tell me when it starts to hurt." Link said as he pulled on the gauze causing her breasts to push against her chest.

"It hurts it hurts!" She said loudly. Link slacked it off a touch and pinned the gauze in place. He came around the front of her and inspected. Zelda's blue eyes looked at him sharply as his eyes traveled her body.

"Pass me the hose please," Zelda said cooly. Link picked it up and passed it to her. She slipped them on as quickly as possible. When she had finished making sure they were sitting in the right places she looked up and found Link smirking at her.

"What is so funny?" She asked tersely.

"Nothing, I'm not sure what you're so self conscious about princess. You were well gifted by the goddesses. Now let's finish with that bandaging," He chuckled as he brought more gauze to her. He pinned one end to the strip that was already on her chest and slowly walked around her making sure it lay flat and was tight.

"You should be used to this it will feel a bit like a corset when we are done," Link said as he wound it tightly around her upper body. As he reached the bottom of her rib cage he pinned it. He started over but made it much looser on her stomach.

"Why are you making it looser?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Men are built more square then women milady. We have to hide your hourglass figure by loosely tying gauze around your middle," He explained as he finished pinning the gauze.

"There you can put the shirt and tunic on. The shirt will also help hide those lovely curves of yours," Link said passing her a white undershirt and the brown tunic. While Zelda pulled on the shirt and tunic Link started to rummage around in another trunk.

"Where is it," He muttered to himself as he searched. Zelda watched him wondering how he could be so cold one minute and much more kind the next. Was it because she asked too many questions or was it because he was peeved that he had to drag her with him on his apparently adventurous life? She couldn't figure out why he had so many different ways to disguise himself. Why would he need to wear a disguise? Link pulled Zelda from her thoughts and she found him holding a red wig that was cut at goofy angles.

"Your golden hair is a trademark among Hylian royalty. We have to disguise it and I'm fairly certain you don't want me to cut it so this is your alternative. She merely nodded as he wound her hair into a tight braid that wound around her head. Link carefully fitted the wig on her head and pinned it in place. He took a step back and inspected it for a moment before adjusting it a bit. He inspected it again before nodding in satisfaction. He found her a hat for her head to make her look more boyish.

"Do I look like a boy?" She asked as he walked over to a cupboard beside the wash basin.

"Not quite we need a couple of other things," He said bringing over a container with brown powder in it. He used a brush of soft hair to dust it on her face, neck, and hands. Then with a darker powder he drew some brown freckles.

"Put on the boots and then go and take a look," Link said indicating the mirror above the wash basin. Zelda pulled on the soft leather boots and then looked in the mirror. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. She looked every inch a young thirteen year old boy. She didn't even recognize herself and she had green eyes!

"How did you make my eyes change colour?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"Just a little bit of magic. Your voice will be a little deeper as well," Link said admiring his work.

"So now what?" Zelda asked.

"Rest now, we leave when it gets dark. We are heading out to the plains of Hyrule. That is where your lesson shall begin." Link said pulling down the deer skin flap back over the window. Leaving them in darkness Zelda felt him move away and then back down into the tunnel that lead to the cellars. She wouldn't see him again till twilight.

* * *

**Read and review, this chapter was tricky to write under the circumstances of school and crazyness. Input is gladly appreciated and a great motivater and thanks to all whom reviewed last chapter!**

**Kariah  
**


	5. Saro's Friendship

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Saro's Friendship**

Zelda had no choice but to wait for Link to return to her. She didn't know where she was in the first place. So she slept.

Link arrived silent as a shadow at twilight. He found her sleeping on his bed and couldn't help a smirk of irony at the situation. The princess of Hyrule was a sleep in his bed, if only it were true...

"Lad, wake up. We have to get moving." Link said shaking Zelda on the shoulder. She looked up at him in confusion.

"You called me lad," she said sleepily.

"That is what you are. Now come on follow me," Link said pulling her up from the bed. Zelda did as she was bid and followed him into another tunnel that led outside. Standing near a tree a gorgeous chestnut mare stood. Standing beside her was a younger sorrel filly. Both whinnied a greeting as Link approached.

"Meet my girls, Epona and Saro," Link said, a great amount of pride in his voice.

"They are beautiful," Zelda said in awe of the two gorgeous steeds.

"Now Saro is going to be your mount, I'm too heavy for her but you are much lighter. This is going to be a learning experience for her and you. Saro meet your new friend," Link said pushing Zelda forward slightly.

Saro backed from Zelda's approach and swung around to Epona's other side. Link let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Well you have to get her to trust you first. You have a mare of your own correct. You should know how to approach horses," Link said approaching Epona and mounting her. Zelda could only stare at him.

"She doesn't like me Link, how am I supposed to win her trust?" Zelda asked frustrated.

"Try singing to her she likes that," Link said turning away from her. Zelda couldn't help but look at him incredulously. But if that was what was going to win the filly's trust, what else did she have to lose? Zelda turned her body from the mare and began to softly sing her lullaby. Impa had sung it to her for as long as she could remember.

Link sat and watched Saro with interest. This was the filly's first exposure to anyone else but him. He wanted to see how she would take to the princess. Saro's ears were forward as she listened to Zelda singing. The young filly took a pace forward and stopped still listening intently. It took a few minutes but Saro eventually came up to Zelda and exhaled deeply. Zelda gently stroked the filly while still singing softly.

"Will you let me ride you Saro? You, me, Epona and Link, we are going on a great adventure. I'd like it if you came along." Zelda spoke softly to the filly. Saro whickered softly as Zelda ran her hands along the filly's body.

"May I" Zelda asked. Saro faced forward again and Zelda swiftly mounted the young filly. Saro remained calm. Zelda sat uncertainly for a few moments as she let the young one adjust to her weight.

"Well done, you have passed your first lesson, friendship." Link said quietly.

"That was a test?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"A good leader must make friends. A horse is the truest friend you could ever have. Now come we have to get moving," Link said gently nudging Epona and they set off. Saro stood uncertainly for a moment.

"Come on girl, time to go," Zelda said with a gently tap of her heel. Saro flinched a little but moved forward. Zelda patted her neck reassuringly. Saro jumped forward and raced after her mother with Zelda laughing lightly. They rode through the quiet city streets of lower Hyrule City to the bridge. There a guard barred their way out.

"Where do you two think you are going at this late hour?" He snarled. Link merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"We are leaving for home, it has been a long day and we decided to ride in the cool of the night rather than the scorching heat of the day. You are lucky good sir to be on the night shift," Link said charmingly.

"Alright, get going then. Be careful out there," he said gruffly as he let them pass on the bridge. Link urged Epona into a canter and they set off onto the great plains of Hyrule. Saro and Zelda followed swiftly behind him. The filly loved the chance to run like the wind and went at it with a will. The full moon hung heavy in the sky and brightened up the terrain respectfully. As they cantered along Zelda couldn't help noticing the look of freedom and happiness that crossed Link's face. He reined Epona in as they approached a thick strand of trees. Zelda also shifted her weight back and pulled back on her reins. Saro refused to listen and balked right into Epona and Link.

"Saro!" Zelda scolded none too gently. She pulled Saro's head around so that she had no choice but to trot in tight circles. Zelda firmly held her head there for several circles. Link watched her with interest as she tried to control the headstrong horse.

"You won't win Zelda, Epona and her are what I consider wild. She has to be willing to listen to you, not forced," He said as Saro pulled her head from Zelda's grip on the reins.

"How do I make her stop... oaf." Saro stopped as soon as Zelda said the word stop.

"First of all, I taught her by voice commands. I was too heavy to actually ride her. She is still too small and you are light. You can teach her the rein and body weight commands with the words," Link explained quietly. While he had been watching Zelda loose her battle of wills with Saro he had noted that there was something in the small woodland.

"Wait here with Epona and Saro, I'll be right back," Link said silently dismounting. He approached the trees without a sound and was soon lost in them. Zelda waited with curiosity and a small amount of fear. What if he was hurt, but that is silly this is Link we are thinking about. Her thoughts chased around in her head but Link came quickly out of the forest just as silently as he had gone in.

"Let's get moving, there are soldiers in there searching for you. We'll be going to a good friend of mine's for the night. Time to move," Link said urgently while swiftly mounting Epona. Zelda nodded silently and followed close behind.

They were quite a ways away from the tree grove before Link sighed quietly and relaxed.

"Alright, we need to get our stories straight when I introduce them to you. Your name is Delaine and you mother just passed away and she was a servant in the castle. Kari took you in and then entrusted you to me to learn the ways of a horse master so you can return to the palace stables. Does that sound viable to you?" Link proposed. Zelda mulled it over for a couple of minutes.

"You're the expert Link, I don't have much experience in the forms of lies and illusions, Delaine it is," Zelda agreed watching the sun sink into the horizon.

"That is beautiful," She voiced as the sky burst into an array of colour. Link nodded and pushed Epona back into a canter.

"We are almost there Delaine," Link said as he gained a lead. Zelda quickly urged Saro after him. They approached a log cabin that was on the very edge of a large forest. Zelda could see that there were several small cabins located along this expanse of the field.

"Is this a farming community Link?" Zelda asked noting the struggling crops that were growing in patches.

"It is but they have fallen on hard times. It needs to rain soon or they are going to starve when the snows fall," Link said, bringing Epona to a stop.

"Ahoy, Seoras," Link called as he lead Epona up to the door. It opened to reveal a boisterous man.

"Ah Link my lad, what brings ya to this neck o' the woods?" He said shaking his hand firmly.

"Just need a floor to sleep on for the night. We are heading down to the Faron woods to meet with the Ordonians. This young lad is working up his experience with horses. He's a castle servant that needed training I guess," Link said, beckoning Zelda to dismount and approach Seoras.

"Seoras this is Delaine, Delaine, this is my good friend Seoras," Link introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Zelda said, holding out her hand as she had seen Link do. If she was going to be a boy she was going to have watch Link's actions very closely.

"And you lad, so your into horses eh, tricky business that is. Not sure why Link would take you to the Ordonians, he is better at horses" Seoras said, causing Link to flush slightly.

"Now don't insult the Ordonians, that is where Epona was born and she is magnificent. I bred Epona there as well and look at Saro. She is just as gorgeous," Link said humbly. Link looked at Zelda and couldn't help noticing the excitement shining in her emerald green eyes.

"Seoras, are you going to leave them standing at the threshold, supper is ready," A female voice came from inside.

"Oh how rude of me, come in come," Seoras said beckoning them in. Link unbridled and unsaddled Epona and Saro before letting them go. They took off and found some grass and water to graze on.

"Ah Charity," Link said giving her a warm hug and a peck on the cheek as he came into the cabin.

"Oh away with ye ya wee charmer," Charity said, swatting at Link who dodged the blow deftly with a laugh. Zelda sat at the table watching Link with interest. Seoras came to sit beside her.

"You're in good hands Delaine. Master Link is very capable of taking care of himself," Seoras said as Link sat with them. Link and Seoras began discussing different things such as how the land was getting worse and that it needed to rain soon.

Charity brought a fresh loaf of bread and butter to the table along with a meat roast.

"Dig in boys but don't forget to say grace," Charity said, bringing a jar of milk to the table.

"Dearest gods and goddesses, please bless this humble meal to give us strength and courage in the coming days. We pray that you bless us with the tears of heaven to wash away the dust of this dry spell. We ask this in thy names, Din, Farore, and Nayru." Seoras said while toasting to the three divine patrons.

Zelda ate quietly as she listened to the talk around the table. It seemed that these poor villagers weren't supported by her uncle at all. They didn't think that highly of him and she saw Link shoot her glances now and then to gauge how she was taking the news.

A sudden loud cry caused Zelda to jump as the sound came from close to her. It continued and she realized that it was the cry of a baby.

"Delaine, do you mind picking him out of that basket. He's just over there," Charity said with a tired aura about her. Zelda did as she was bid and peered at the bundle in the cradle. A baby stared back at her with tears in his blue eyes.

"Hello little fella, what's got you all upset?" She cooed as she gently picked him up, watching his head. He gave her a wide grin and Zelda couldn't hide the smile that came onto her own face.

"What's his name?" Zelda asked turning towards the three Hylians at the table.

"His name is Kacia," Seoras said proudly. She saw Link look a little disapprovingly at her and she realized with a start that her maternal instincts had kicked in and she was supposed to be portraying a boy.

She passed him to Seoras who was playing with him proudly. Zelda sat back down quietly and noticed that Charity was looking at her suspiciously. Link caught that too, and quickly diverted the questions.

"Charity, thank you very much for this meal, but we need to be heading for some shut eye, we've got to be on the road bright and early. We'll go and sleep in the straw in the barn. Thank you a bunch," Link said, picking up his and Zelda's cloaks.

"Sleep well Link," Seoras said, seeing them out the door. Zelda knew that she had just about blown her cover when Charity had asked her to pick up Kacia.

"I'm sorry Link, I didn't realize, I just did it without thinking," Zelda said feeling chastised by his silence.

"It's ok, I forgot about Kacia. It's a woman's instinct to do what you did with that baby. It's not something that I took into account when disguising you as a boy," Link said with a sigh. He was beating himself up about forgetting that small detail.

"I'm not very good at this Link, you need to give me pointers on how a thirteen year old is supposed to act," Zelda said, hoping he would agree. Link opened the barn door and the smell of oxen and goats assaulted her senses.

"There's an empty stall there with straw, go there while there is still some light before I close the door. I'll find my way over there," Link said, waiting for her to find the stall.

"Ok," She said, Link closed the door and found his way through the dark of the barn. He reached out and walked right into Zelda and losing both their balances he landed directly on top. Link could feel her breath on his face as she fought to find her breath.

"Get off of me," Zelda growled.

"What if I don't want to?" Link said huskily, he could imagine her eyes widening at the statement. He let it sink in for a moment before he realized what was going on. He swiftly rolled off her and to the far edge of the stall.

"Good night Delaine," Link muttered. Zelda sat up and stared into the black that was hiding Link far from her.

"Good night," she whispered.

* * *

**There you have it, please leave a review.**

**Kariah  
**


	6. Chasing Storms

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Chasing Storms**

Zelda was awoken by a bright shaft of sunlight shining on her face through the open barn door. With a groan she rolled over looking for her protector. Link was apparently a really early riser. Zelda stretched lazily before getting up and exiting the barn.

Saro and Epona were grazing nearby and Link was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning to ye lad," Seoras called from his shrivelling garden.

"Good morning sir," Zelda called back, "Do you know where Link is?"

"Last I saw him he was heading to the creek just in the trees that way. Easy enough to find just use your ears, that's what the goddesses gave them to ya for," He said with a grin pointing her into the trees behind the barn.

Zelda eyed him suspiciously before thanking him and taking off into the trees. The morning birds were singing brightly as though they had no care in the world. Soon the sound of running water reached Zelda's pointed ears and she followed it. As the river came into sight Zelda stopped dead in her tracks.

Link was standing up to his waist in the creek and fully enjoying a shower underneath a small waterfall. Zelda couldn't help but stare at Link and his toned body. Muscle rippled sharply across his abs and chest. His arms were muscular and strong and she couldn't even think about the parts of him she couldn't see.

"Like what you see Delaine?" Link asked in a casual voice which startled Zelda. How did he know she was there?

"H-how did you know I was here?" She asked weakly. _Snap out of it Zelda_ she thought furiously to herself. Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm very aware of my surroundings. I'm guessing that Seoras told you to use your ears did he not? Well, they are sometimes your best defence. Zelda couldn't stop the look of awe cross her face.

"Can you teach me that?" Zelda asked, momentarily forgetting that Link was standing quite naked in the creek.

"In good time my dear, now pass me my hose, they are sitting on that rock," Link said calmly as Zelda flushed as red as the red wig on her head.

"Here," Zelda snipped as she turned to face the tree line. Link chuckled as he splashed a shore. Zelda tensed as she listened to him approach.

"You don't have to be so modest milady, I know you are curious," He whispered in her ear.

"What gave you that assumption you arrogant bastard?" Zelda spat back ignoring him right behind her. He didn't answer but he did move away and she could her him struggling to put his hose onto wet legs.

"Alright you can turn around, and I don't need to assume, your eyes and expression said it all," Link said, picking up his tunic and pulling it over his head. Zelda turned and glared at him as he ruffled his wet blonde hair.

"What?" Link asked looking at her again.

"Why aren't you royalty?" Zelda asked, a pink flush spreading across her face. Link raised an eyebrow at her before leaving her side.

"Come on, we have to get going. The Ordon province will take a better part of the day to reach. The forest is still pretty treacherous to the small village." They emerged to the left of Seoras' cabin. Link gave a long complicated whistle and Epona and Saro came galloping up from the field. Zelda watched the two horses gallop in the morning sunshine and her heart soared with them. Link was arrogant as ever but seeing the horses run like that gave her a sense of spirit that had never before had the chance to shine.

Saro whickered as she approached Link before looking at Zelda and gave a welcoming snort. Zelda couldn't help the laughter bubble up inside and she greeted the young filly warmly. Zelda turned to Link and saw that he was watching her carefully.

"What?"

"Nothing, just watching how Saro is doing with you," Link said turning from her and hailing Seoras.

"So, you are heading out then my friend?" Seoras said as he wandered up to them from the drooping field of plants.

"Yes, we've got to get to the Ordon province before that storm gets here," Link said with a grin looking to the west where a couple of dark clouds hung in the mountain range.

Seoras and Zelda both looked to the west and saw that there were indeed ominous clouds building high in the mountains such as hadn't been seen that whole growing season.

"Let's hope the goddesses don't decide to unleash a deadly fury on us with that storm," Seoras said broodingly but with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well, like I said. We need to get going before that storm hits. I'd like to be close to Ordon when it does. Come on Delaine," Link said, swiftly bridling Epona and mounting her. Zelda followed suit with Saro.

Charity and Kacia came out of the house and approached the two riders.

"Take care of yourself Link, and you Delaine. Be safe," she said, waving Kacia's hand for him. He gurgled happily.

"And you keep this chump husband of yours under wraps milady," Link said cheerfully.

"Ach, ya wee charmer get on with ye," Charity said with amusement. Link tipped his hat to her and then tapped Epona with his boot and they were off with the west mountains to their right and open field to their left.

They rode silently for a couple of hours as they made their way across the scrublands. Zelda felt sure that they were nearing the great forest because the terrain was beginning to change.

"Are we almost to the forest Link?" Zelda said looking on ahead and seeing a dull green haze in the distance.

"Over the next rise we'll be able to see the tree line. We better get moving that storm will be on us in a couple hours," Link said gazing warily at the western horizon. It was sweltering and close. Even Epona and Saro seemed to be getting a little edgy.

"How can you tell how far away it is?" Zelda asked as Epona and Saro moved into a trot. Link seemed to think about it for a moment.

I guess I've seen many storms appear on that horizon in my lifetime. They usually bring lots of rain and Epona and I have been caught in one before. We learnt not to make that mistake again. As a farmer you are in tune with nature a little more then you are when you live behind a stone wall I guess. I wish it was something that I could teach you Delaine, but it's one of those things you learn the hard way. Keep an eye on those clouds and you'll see how they move. They often move similarly every time. But come on we need to get into those trees. The village is still another hour. If we hurry we won't get too wet," Link said, urging Epona into a gallop.

Saro and Zelda raced after Link and Epona and soon the tree line was very close. Link slowed Epona at the tree line back to a trot and plunged into them. Saro hesitated a moment but cantered on with encouragement from Zelda. Link and Zelda were forced to bring the mares to a walk as the trail through the trees narrowed and grew darker.

Link looked up through the dense canopy and could see the clouds swirling closer above. He muttered something to Epona that Zelda couldn't hear.

Zelda looked uneasily up at the skies above her and felt some instincts kicking in. They needed to find shelter.

"Link how far are we from the village?" Zelda asked with a slight tinge of fear in her voice. Link turned to look at her and noted her wide eyes. It just occurred to him that she would be nervous in a storm. She was used to stone walls around her that protected her from the elements.

"Not far now, come on we'll make it," Link said urging Epona into a fast walk. But contrary to Link's belief, lightning rippled the sky above and large fat raindrops began to fall.

"Shit," was all he said as he pulled his hood over his head and urged Epona faster. She was nervous but determined. Zelda clung to Saro as best she could. Saro was beyond her control. The young filly was scared and wanted to be right with her mother.

They rode for several more minutes before Link pointed through the gloom at an opening in the rocks to the right in the trees.

"In here," Link shouted above the gale. Zelda dismounted and tried to calm the almost frantic filly.

"This way Saro, we are almost safe," Zelda said soothingly pulling her to the rock face. The horses pulled at the opening but obediently followed the duo into the dry caves. Outside the rain fell hard against the trees but the cave was dry and warm. Link put light to his lantern that was in Epona's saddle pack and found that the cave was quite large and extended into the darkness.

"I wonder where that leads to?" Zelda said shaking water from her face and hair. Link however was still.

"I think I know where it leads to. Legend tells that there are two ancient temples nestled in these woods. I've been in this cave before but never this far," Link said with curiosity.

"You like the old legends?" Zelda inquired looking at him closely. Link looked at her with an odd almost fond expression in his eye.

"As a kid I always wanted to be like the Hero of Time. Save people, defeat bad guys, you know boyish fantasies. I don't know the name that my mother might have called me. They both died when I was very young. So one night when I heard a mother tell a bedtime story to her children about the Hero of Time named Link, I adopted his name," Link said, wondering why he was telling her this. He hadn't told anyone about it before. He sat down at the wall letting the lantern burn. He could buy more oil for it when he reached Ordon.

"I'm sorry you didn't know your mother or father. I didn't know mine very well either. Impa raised me mostly. Mother and father were very busy and I didn't see them much. Then mother fell ill and passed away. It devastated my father and he went not to long after she did. He couldn't live without her I guess. I was only twelve at the time," Zelda said sharing a little bit of her childhood to make it even. Link nodded as he watched the lightning light up the cave mouth now and then. Saro gave a nervous snort.

"She doesn't like storms much, does she?" Zelda commented gently stroking the filly's neck to calm her some.

"There haven't been many storms for her to get used to. She's only two years old and Hyrule hasn't seen a good storm like this for a long time. Hopefully it will be enough to save the crops. Otherwise it could be a starving year," Link said quietly as a great crack of lightning streaked the sky with the thunder shaking the rocks in the cave a bit. Epona and Saro both jumped.

"Easy girls," Link said soothingly giving them each an apple from the pack.

"How far is it to the village from here Link?" Zelda said, removing her wet cloak and placing it on a rock. She felt slightly hungry and the storm was still raging outside.

"About ten minutes but we aren't going out into that storm till it passes and the rain lets up. You might as well have a rest Delaine. We won't likely be moving for an hour or so," Link said, sitting against a wall. Another flash of lightning lit up the cave followed by a loud crash of thunder. Both horses flinched and Saro stepped as close to Epona as she could.

Zelda settled herself against a rock and stared out at the rain she could see from the entrance.

"What's Ordon like?" She asked curiously looking at Link.

"It's another small farming community. They mostly raise goats there and a few horses. Epona was born in Ordon, and Saro's sire comes from there as well. We'll be there for a couple of weeks. There are things that I want to teach you there in the privacy of the village. Many of the other Hylians don't bother with the Ordonians. They live on the southernmost borders of Hyrule and are very isolated there in the forest," Link explained.

"What exactly will you be teaching me?" Zelda asked curiously. She already knew most of what she needed to rule the country. Or so she thought.

"There are many virtues that go into being a successful monarch. Many kings and queens have actually failed at earning and learning about the nine virtues. You've already earned on of them Zelda, the virtue of friendship.

A queen or king needs someone close to them that they can trust. I would imagine that Impa would be one person that you would trust your life with. However you demonstrated in front of me that you are capable in the virtue of friendship. Several times in fact. You helped me escape from the guards the night I visited the castle for the ball, and also when you gained Saro's trust.

Gaining someone's undeniable trust is a gift. Saro has given you that gift and as I've said before, horses are loyal friends," Link explained his reasoning for her. She had been wondering about what Link had meant when he said that she had passed the test of friendship.

"How will I learn the other virtues?" Zelda asked. Link however shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you what they are or how you may earn them. Some may come naturally to you and you will be trained in others," Link said, stroking Epona.

"You are rather mysterious Link. An orphan from the city but a man with a vast knowledge of Hyrule and a sense of morality..." Link's snort cut her off.

"Morality, that's a good one," he chuckled.

"Why is that funny? You do if you can devise a bunch of tests to use against me to see if I'm fit to rule this country," Zelda said offended that he didn't like her compliment.

"You don't know me that well yet Delaine and I'd advise against getting to know me too well," Link said chuckling darkly.

"Are you dangerous?" Zelda asked curiously. Link stood up slowly and looked at her with eyes as stormy as the storm raging outside the cave. Link drew the broad sword from his back and swung it expertly. The blade flashed like lightning in the light of the lantern and the white lightning flashes of outside. Link moved the blade so fast that before Zelda knew it she felt cold steel against her neck. Zelda froze as she looked at Link.

"Does this answer your question?" Link said in the husky voice that she had heard the night of the ball. Zelda could only nod in fear and Link lowered the blade and then held out a hand.

Zelda hesitated before grabbing it and letting Link pull her to her feet.

"Would you hurt me?" She asked in a small voice. Link looked away from her.

"I don't make promises princess, come on we are heading out now," Link said, sheathing the blade and approaching the horses whom hadn't flinched when Link had drawn the sword. Zelda nodded and took Saro's reins from Link. She led Saro out into the light rain and listened to distant rumbles of thunder. Link and Epona came out right behind her. Zelda pulled herself into Saro's saddle and waited for Link to take the lead.

True to his word, Link had them in the village of Ordon within ten minutes of leaving the cave. The rain was starting to come down harder again as they stopped by a tree. Link indicated that she could unsaddle Saro and leave the saddle in the small shed to her left. She did so as quick as she could and let Saro go who frolicked a little with her mother enjoying the rain.

Link climbed the ladder and entered the tree through a door that was on the upper platform. Zelda followed him and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. There was a home carved into the tree although not quite complete still looked amazing.

"What is this place?" Zelda said noting that there were two levels and another set of stairs that looked like they would go down eventually.

"Right now it's Ordon's guest house but it will eventually be my new home when I finish it. Pretty neat don't you think?" Link said proudly. Zelda nodded though she felt a small sinking feeling in her stomach. She recognized it as disappointment and it must have reflected a little bit on her face.

"What's wrong Delaine?" He asked as he lit a fire in the small hearth. The room warmed quickly. Zelda didn't say anything but pulled the wet cloak off her shoulders. She was soaked through.

"Nothing is wrong, just chilled and tired," Was all she said. Link nodded and went to a trunk and pulled out two new tunics.

"You'll have to wear one of mine until yours dries out. I packed you two extras that will fit you but they were in the saddle bags and they are damp too so here," Link said, throwing one to her and quickly removing his.

Zelda couldn't fight the blush that spread across her cheeks but she quickly turned away. Link certainly didn't have much on modesty.

"Are you going to change or stand around there all day," Link said with a smirk. Zelda kept her back to him but pulled the wet tunic over her head, and accidently pulling the red wig from her head. Link looked towards her as she turned to him.

"Link, I'm soaked through." She said quietly which made him move closer. She bit her lip as Link inspected the wet gauze currently wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Well, good thing I have more here. You never know when you might get injured, but for tonight just remove it and we'll reapply in the morning. I daresay that it is probably uncomfortable," Link said, moving back to the small table where he had been spicing yams and spearing them onto a thin iron.

Zelda pulled the pins that were holding the gauze in place and let the wet material fall from her body. She gave a small sigh as the restraints left her chest before pulling the soft green tunic over her head. Link's tunic was a bit bigger than the one she had been wearing and so it felt comfy and big. Link handed her a dry pair of hose which she promptly put on and then sat in the chair close to the fire and watched as Link rotisseried the yams.

"What's the matter Delaine, no questions?" Link teased as he pulled the yams from the fire.

"I have a million but I think they annoy you sometimes so, I decided to keep quiet for a little while. Ouch!" Zelda exclaimed as she tried to eat the hot yam. Link blinked at her but then let out a little laugh.

"They were straight off the fire of course they are a little hot," Link said with mirth in his eyes. Zelda glared at him for a moment.

"They are often a little cool by the time the reach the castle banquet hall so I'm used to being able to eat my food right away. It's not usually piping hot," Zelda said, blowing on her next yam piece before putting it in her mouth.

The rest of the meal was uneventful but Link gave a yawn and sighed. Zelda nodded in agreement.

"There is a bed upstairs you can use that one, I'll sleep here on this one. I want to eventually move it down those stairs so there are kind of two rooms for sleeping. Off you go," Link said, pulling Zelda from the chair and giving her a little push to the stairs.

"Good night Link, thank you for the yams they were delicious. Will you teach me to cook?" Zelda asked turning to face him on the first step. Link raised an eyebrow,

"Why would the future Queen of Hyrule need to know how to cook?"

"I don't know, but it's something that I could learn and I'm willing to learn anything you are willing to teach Link," Zelda said earnestly.

"We'll see," Link said, turning from the stairs and crossing the room. Zelda smiled to herself before climbing the stairs. There was no separation between the upstairs and the main level just a railing on the platform that was home to the bed. Zelda climbed under the quilt and watched the light from the fire flicker on the roof. She would uncover the mysteries that were Link, like how he could be so moody talking friendly one minute, and dark and foreboding the next. She would figure it out, that she promised herself.

Slowly she fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep as the firelight danced across the ceiling.

* * *

**Alright eveyone. I would like to thank you for the reviews and especially to the late reviewers. You got my butt back in gear which is hard to do when everyday life conspires to slow you down with a bunch of stuff like work. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming.**

**Kariah  
**


	7. Ordon

**Impulsive**

Summary: An innocent royal finds herself out of her element and in the protective arms of a young tramp. She begins to sees things about her kingdom that she never expected to see and find out a little more about herself in the process.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters.

Rating: Rated M for sexual situations.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Ordon**

Zelda woke to the sound of an axe chopping wood not far from her window. With a yawn Zelda peered through the window by her bed and couldn't help but observe Link expertly splitting logs in half wearing no shirt in the warm sunny clearing. She couldn't help but wonder briefly if he was placed on this land to torture her.

With a sigh she tore her gaze from him and noticed that he had laid out some dry clothes and fresh gauze to bind her chest. Zelda glanced out the window to make sure that Link was still chopping wood before removing the tunic that she had slept in. She grasped the gauze and attempted to warp it tightly around her chest but after a few moments of struggling to keep it tight she gave up.

Suddenly there was a loud bang of the door followed by a bunch of shouts mostly from Link as a scurry of footsteps started up the stairs heading straight for Zelda.

Instinctively Zelda pulled the blanket around her mostly exposed body as a small boy appeared at the top of the stairs however Link seemed to grab him before he got any farther.

"Gotcha you little rascal, what did I tell you about coming in here uninvited like that?" Link said sternly sparing Zelda a quick glance before walking down the stairs with the boy held tightly in his arms.

Zelda came to the railing and watched Link and the boy from above.

"But Mister Link, it's only you here, I don't do that when guests are here," The boy protested pulling at Link's unruly bangs. Link seemed surprised that the boy hadn't spotted Zelda when he reached the top of the stairs.

"Gordy, I do have a guest here. I promise to introduce you to him later, but your mother is calling, off you go," Link said putting him down by the ladder. He waved as Gordy took off down a path. Link turned and caught Zelda in his gaze. She struggled to breathe as he eyed her critically from the lower section of the house.

"I take it you need a hand with that gauze?" Link smirked as he came and started to climb the stairs. Zelda pointedly turned away from him as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It would seem that I don't have enough hands," Zelda said as evenly as she could. Link being so close to her was rather intoxicating.

"You can drop the blanket now," Link huskily said as his arms wrapped around her and his sweet breath tickled her ear. Zelda hesitated before letting it fall to the floor between them. She could feel the heat of Link's chest and hands as he brought the gauze to her breasts.

"It's a shame, they are rather nice," Link whispered in her ear. Zelda's face turned brilliantly red and she pulled away as soon as Link pinned the gauze in place.

"You're positively boorish," Zelda managed to spit out at him. His behaviour truly baffled her.

"Boorish? I think that charming, handsome, and arrogant would describe me better," Link grinned impishly at her. Zelda could only throw an angry glare at him wishing someone could deflate his head when a sudden idea came to mind.

"Yes Link, you are all charming, handsome and arrogant," Zelda said while seductively approaching him which wasn't hard to do. A few strips of gauze and hose were the only thing hiding her from him. She watched as Link's impish grin faded to a frown and a guarded look entered his eyes. He allowed Zelda to approach him and Zelda circled close to him admiring his body for a moment before laying her small hand on his chest.

Zelda brought her other hand to his blond tresses and turned her sapphire eyes to look in his.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Zelda gave him a rather dazzling smile and then smacked Link so fast that he stumbled away from her.

"Two can play that game Link," Zelda hissed snatching the rest of the gauze from the bed and pinned the end near her front and attempted to finish the job by herself. Link rubbed his cheek ruefully for a moment.

"Just so you know, punches are generally more effective," Link said approaching her again and touched her hand which stilled at the contact.

"I'll finish this for you," He said with a smile. Zelda could only glare at him speechlessly as he quickly finished bandaging her chest. Zelda grabbed the tunic huffily and slipped it over her head.

"I can't believe you, you barely reacted when I hit you," Zelda muttered angrily.

"Do you really think that you truly hurt me?" Link asked tossing the red wig at her.

"You'll have to work harder than that to do any damage to me. As I said a punch may have been more effective, however only if executed correctly," Link said, walking to the edge of the landing.

Zelda merely glared at him mutely before turning to a small mirror that was situated on the rough bark wall of the house. Link had braided her hair so tightly that not many hairs were out of place. She carefully put the red wig on her head and adjusted it accordingly. Her eyes were still green and her face lightly freckled. Zelda made one final adjustment to her hair.

She could hear Link rattling the kettle on the fire below her and she climbed down the ladder to join him.

She saw Link glance at her sideways for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just looked a little strange before with braided blond hair. Green eyes and red freckles don't belong on golden haired people," He said with a shrug as he turned back to stir the contents of the pot.

"I suppose that would look slightly off. What's for breakfast?" Zelda asked sniffing the pot curiously.

"The breakfast of champions," Link chuckled, "porridge and goat milk and before you make a face don't knock it until you try it."

Zelda still made a face. Porridge at the castle was always cold by the time they got it. No matter how much her tyrant of an uncle could holler at the cooks to make hot porridge it still managed to be cold by the time it reached the dining hall.

"Tomorrow morning it will be your turn to try your hand at cooking," Link said conversationally.

"What? I can't cook! I've never built a fire in my life!" Zelda said starting to panic.

"Relax Delaine, you'll do fine. If you were to go about building a fire how would you do it?" Link asked prompting her. Zelda paused for a moment trying to think about how she would start a fire.

"Um, with wood and I don't know!" Zelda said not having a clue. Link shook his head and turned back to the fire.

"What, I have led a really sheltered life. Why would I be expected to know how to build a fire?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Think about this situation for a moment my dear. You are on your visitation to a different province or country or wherever and suddenly you were attacked by bandits or another army. If you were separated completely it would be a good idea to know how to take care of yourself in a life or death situation. Starting a fire can keep you from starving and keeping you alive to rule on your throne," Link explained patiently.

"You are a young woman that will be ascending the throne hopefully soon and if you were a prince you would have been taught these skills already. So remember everything I tell and show you Delaine. You may need it someday," Link said, stirring the contents of the pot.

"I suppose that would make sense. So how do I build a fire anyway?" Zelda asked sitting on the chair by the small table.

"If you are restarting a fire with coals like I did this morning then it is not too difficult. A little bit of dry kindling is all you need. If you're starting from scratch it's a little trickier. I use this little handy dandy piece of glass. If you concentrate sunlight on dry grass and wood you'll get fire soon enough," "

"What if there is no sunlight?" Zelda interrupted.

"Then a piece of flint rock will work or you'll have to use two sticks. But that is the hardest way to make a fire," Link said. He pulled the kettle from the fire and ladled the contents into two wooden bowls. There was a jar of honey on the table and a bottle of goats milk.

"Here you are Delaine, hot porridge, not cold castle porridge," Link smirked grabbing a wooden spoon to eat with.

Zelda spooned a small amount of honey into her porridge and then gingerly tried it. She was greatly surprised that porridge could taste so good. He was right porridge was a hundred times better then porridge.

"How long have you been fending for yourself Link? You've become really good at cooking," She said appreciatively.

"For most of my life although it was Kari that taught me the basics," Link said.

"Why are we here in Ordon anyway. I was going to ask last night but with the storm and supper I just sort of forgot," Zelda asked.

"This is where your official training starts after breakfast," Link said quickly finishing his bowl. Zelda hastily finished her bowl and placed it in a small basin that was on the counter beside a pail of water.

"Are you ready to see the village of Ordon?" Link said, opening the door to the tree house. Zelda stepped out first and looked around from the balcony. Epona and Saro were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the mares Link?" She asked while descending the ladder to the ground below.

"They are out with the goats and other horses in the great pasture. It was a large meadow before the first people took up residence here. There are a total of three family units here. You met kind of met Gordy this morning. He is the son of Marshall and Pippa. They are the ranchers in this village. Then there is Cannan and Lupe and their young daughter Tala. Finally there is Tocho and his wife Ariela and their infant daughter Ara. We'll meet them as we go on," Link said, strapping on his sword and leading the way to the heart of the tiny community.

"Link my boy, welcome home!" A rather boisterous voice greeted them as they came in sight of a small shop. It only sold three things, honey, fish bait, and goat milk.

"Hello Tocho. It is another beautiful summer day. Especially with the rain last night," Link said, firmly shaking Tocho's hand.

"Fine indeed. Who's the young whelp?" Tocho asked eyeing Zelda for a moment.

"I'm Delaine," Zelda said undeterred by his suspicion. She too held out her hand to shake with Tocho.

"Bold fella ain't he," Tocho said to Link, shaking Zelda's hand in the process.

"Very," Link commented drily, "I've brought him from the city to learn how to be a swordsman and a horse master. So I brought him to this village to start his training. He has a long way to go."

"Well good luck to ye lad," Tocho said.

"Where's your wife and daughter?" Link asked looking around.

"Ach women. Pippa, Lupe, and Ariela are at the spring collecting water cress for supper with the little ones. I guess they are tired of pumpkin soup," Tocho explained in exasperation.

Link raised an eyebrow at the Ordonian.

"Pumpkin soup huh. Sounds delicious," Link said with a slight grin, "well we better get going Delaine," Link said, waving at Tocho as they continued through the village. There were three houses altogether with a river flowing gently right through the village. It was really shallow and safe even for young ones.

"This place is beautiful," Zelda said in awe. Link nodded in agreement and then lead her to a flat spot.

"This is where we start," Link said, drawing the blade from his back...

* * *

**Well here ya have it after a long few months. I'm sorry to admit that this chapter didn't go that well for me. I'd start and stop again and again. So please ignore the somewhat choppy sequences. I've finally finished an outline for this story and now know where its headed for sure. So future updates should be more smooth and productive. Please leave a review and thank you for reading this aweful chapter.**

**Kariah**


End file.
